It is known in a bar or tube extruder or a combined bar/tube extruder to set up the discharge device so it is dependent on the production program. Thus in the extrusion of bars, profiled tubes, and hollow profiles the devices are set up for straight-line extrusion whereas in the production of wire the extruder has a windup spool. In the production of bars with straight-line extrusion there is, downstream of the counter beam, a nondriven roller conveyor. With a spool winder the roller conveyor is moved to the side in order to make room for a wire feed channel. To this end there is connected with the extruder a driven lowerable roller conveyor with cast plates between the driven lowerable rollers. In order to feed the extrusion between the rollers and thus to plastically deform it, the rollers are dropped after the extrusion and as a result the extrusion is set down on the plates or on the support table. From this position the discharge transport is standard.
In order to produce the curved or bent extruded profiles or structural shapes, typically of aluminum, required in various industrial settings for various purposes it is known from EP 0,706,843 in extruders of hollow extrusions with wide variance in wall thicknesses to exert by means of a pusher a force at a predetermined distance from the die outlet or counter beam on the strand such that there is an effect on the profile exiting from the extruder die. The pusher can be a pusher roller, a transversely effective slide surface, or even a roller cage. Regardless what kind of pusher is used, a space must be left for return action immediately or almost immediately after the strand is extruded and bent or curved. In this arrangement the extrusion cross section produced by the extruder die does not move parallel to the die but at an angle thereto.